Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better
by xCharlie-Groupiex
Summary: A cute oneshot of Jack and Sawyer competing for Kate's approval. Surprise ending. Please review!


So, I thought this would be cute. So yeah, if it's bad, bare with me, and if it's good, please review!

* * *

Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

Sawyer stared up at the sky from his position in the sand. It was a pleasantly sunny day on the island, and every one was making the most of it, washing their clothes in the ocean, since they could no longer use the laundry washer in the hatch, seeing as it had been blown up. Sawyer sighed, scanning the beach for anyone he knew. All of his 'friends' were busy, and he had nothing to do. "Where're Freckles and Jack-O?" he asked Hurley, who was munching on a hunk of roasted fish that Jin had given him.

"I dunno, dude, why? You wanna hang out with your girlfriend?" he teased. Sawyer rolled his eyes. "Seriously, lardo, don't tell that's all ya got." He scoffed, smirking.

"Dude, you've gotta get a better attitude. I mean, lardo? What are you, two?" he chuckled, eating the rest of his fish. Sawyer shook his head, muttering about how pathetic the man's comebacks were, and walked away, asking where Kate and Jack were the whole way.

"Hey, Samsung, ya seen Freckles and Jackass aroun' lately?" he asked the Korean man. Jin clearly didn't understand, and simply said, "Doctor? Kate?" and turned around to continue fishing. Sawyer sighed. 'They better not be in the jungle, caught in a net.' He thought.

Sawyer looked every where he could possibly imagine. He asked everyone he passed by if they knew where Kate and Jack had went. "Nope," "No," and "How should I know?" were the only answers, that was, until he came to Charlie and Claire. They were inside Claire's tent, playing with Aaron and flirting. "Hey, Mamacita, Chuckie," he greeted gruffly, glancing at them. They looked so happy, spending quality time together like this. That's what he wanted, that's what he wanted with Kate. "Hi, baby…" he mumbled, staring down at the infant. Claire and Charlie squeezed their mouths shut, trying to bite back their laughter. Sawyer continued to gaze at the baby, seeming transfixed. 'Charlie and Claire are a couple, will I ever have that? Will I ever get to have a small family like this?' he questioned himself.

You'd think that Sawyer wouldn't want such an innocent life, seeing as he had that bad boy personality, but Kate had shown him how wonderful it would be.

Even if they were on an island, he didn't want to be the only person without a partner when it came to going off into groups of two. 'If we do stay on this island for that long, I ain't gonna be the one to be left out while everyone else are screwin' each other to recuperate the human race.' He blinked back his thoughts and turned to Charlie and Claire who were trying not to burst out in giggles.

"What?" he growled. "You just…" Charlie wheezed, collapsing in a laughing fit. "You looked so funny!" said Claire, bright blue eyes shining. Sawyer arched his eyebrow cockily. "What have you two been smokin'?"

he muttered.

"Anyway, I wanted ta ask ya if ya'll knew where Kate and Jack were." He stated. "I saw them walk that way." Claire responded, pointing toward the east side of the beach. Not many people went there. Sawyer nodded. "Huh." And walked away. Charlie pulled himself up and kissed the top of her hair. "He's a strange one, Sawyer." He said. Claire nodded, and the two continued to play with Aaron.

Sawyer had finally found Kate and Jack after walking for a while. He stared off around him and saw two figures, laughing and chatting amicably. Sawyer sped towards them. "What're ya doin'?" he asked them. "I was just telling Kate about the time you thought we'd gotten caught in a net." He replied, chuckling. Sawyer blushed, something he rarely did. If Kate knew that he'd been jealous upon hearing this, she'd know his ever lasting love for her, and if she knew, it would make it easier for her to break his heart. Namely, decide to go with Jack. "Oh, ya were, were ya?" he mocked. 'Well, two can play at this game.' He thought confidently. "Did I ever tell ya 'bout the time Jack-O lost his diary?" he asked Kate. He turned over to Jack who had a pleading look in his eyes. "Huh?" mumbled Kate. "No, you never did," she said, giggling. 'Jack has a diary?!' her mind screamed. "Well, why don't I tell ya 'bout it?" he scoffed. Kate nodded. Jack simply stood there, looking nervous. "It's nothing, really. And it wasn't a diary, it was a journal." He asserted. "Sure it was. Anyway, it was purple with ribbons and a satin bookmark and on the inside was your name written every where circled in hearts. Like: Mr. Kate Austen, or Mrs. Jack Shephard." Kate reddened. Jack was in love with her.

"He's lying! That's not true!"

"And on one page there was a porno sketch o' you two."

Kate turned scarlet.

"Well, at least I'm good for something other than snarky remarks." Taunted Jack.

"I actually like his nicknames, and jokes." Commented Kate.

Sawyer beamed. "Well I could out joke you anytime of the week!"

"Well I can flirt better than you!"

Now he'd gone too far. Sawyer gasped.

"There ain't anyone who can flirt better than me!"

"I challenge you to a flirting contest. Whoever gets the most girls to invite them to their tents first, wins!"

"You're on!"

They sped off.

Then they both quickly came back.

"Hey Freckles, why don't you swing on by, we could play scrabble." He said, winking.

She giggled.

"Well why don't you hop to my humble abode and we can save someone's life, and then give them stitches! Any colour you want, baby." He tried to mimic Sawyer, because his confidence always had the girls all over him, and winked, and leaned against a tree. The tree snapped and he went flying.

Kate shook her head. "Oh no you don't. I can't participate in this one; you have to get as many other girls to go to your tent."

Sawyer sighed, smirking. "This game's way too easy, Freckles." He whined.

"Poor baby."

After about an hour of one liners, sweet talk, and bribing, Sawyer had brought seven girls to his tent, and Jack six. As Kate was just about to end the contest, Jack scored one more person.

"Well, obviously, you're both players, but now let's see who's the best hero?"

The challenge was to rescue a piece of wood in the water and pretend it was a person. The person who did it the most professionally won.

"Start!"

They both dived in, and grabbed their pieces. Jack cradled it in his arms, and murmured over and over, "Its okay, you'll be alright."

Sawyer was trying his best, but he was practically just dragging it along.

He was almost back, when his jeans got caught on a plant. He struggled and struggled, but couldn't get free. His head was dunked under the water, the salty liquid burning his eyes.

"Freckles!" he yelled. It sounded like gargling.

"He's just faking it." Accused Jack, who was back on land.

"Sawyer was seriously drowning, sad as it was.

"Jack! Go save him!"

"He can get back."

"If you won't, I will."

And without another word, Kate jumped into the water.

She swam below Sawyer, and unhooked his jeans from the evil plant.

He gasped for breath.

She floated him to shore.

"My hero." He mumbled in her ear.

She laughed and leaned forward and kissed him full on the mouth.

"I choose you, Sawyer."

"I told ya I was the best, Jack-O!"

Kate laughed again.

He tucked a strand of wet coffee coloured hair behind her ear, and pressed his lips against hers.

Anything Jack could do, he could do better.


End file.
